Utente:Ery98sole
Image.jpg Tumblr mv4rcaxSBa1s0mjh2o1 500.jpg Finn muro scritta.png ♫♪ ery98sole ♫ ♪ Me medesima Ciao a tutti! Sono Erica (notate la''' presenza' della "''c" e ''non ''della "k''" U.U), vivo in Basilicata, sono nata il 24 luglio del 1998. Sono una ragazza socievole e gentile (almeno penso... e spero). Adoro la musica (i miei cantanti preferiti sono Ed Sheeran, Mika, Katy Perry e Jovanotti) e un mio sogno nel cassetto è andare in Giappone. Sì, ho una mania per questo Paese... forse è perché mi piacciono manga e anime xD Sono una divoratrice di libri (amo il genere fantasy) e mi piace scrivere storie; ho ''divorato le saghe di Percy Jackson e Hunger Games, la prima mi ha spinta a leggere, la seconda mi ha catapultata in un mondo diverso... Non ho mai letto Harry Potter (era uscito quando ero più piccola e odiavo la lettura), ma ho visto i film e li trovo belli, ma (scusate) non è una delle mie saghe preferite. Per quanto riguarda il cinema, Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcherson e Jennifer Lawrance sono i miei idoli ^-^ Io e la scoperta di Glee Be', devo ammettere che prima non mi piaceva, poi un'amica ha insitito tanto per farmelo vedere in streaming, così ho iniziato a guardare la prima stagione (sempre in streaming) e mi sono appassionata, quindi, grazie mille alla mia amica A. che mi ha fatto diventare una Gleek!! *^* I più belli... I miei personaggi preferiti sono: * Rachel (Lea Michele) * Finn (Cory Monteith) * Kurt (Chris Colfer) * Blaine (Darren Criss) * Santana (Naya Rivera) *Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert (Adam Lambert) *Sebastian Smythe (Grant Gustin) * Ryder (Blake Jenner) * Kitty (Becca Tobin) * Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley). Le coppie che preferisco sono: * Finchel; * Klaine; * Sebtana; * Samcedes; * Kyder. E aggiungo che: Le mie adorate canzoni Le canzoni che mi hanno colpita molto sono:'' Glad You Came, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Everybody Hurts, ''Loser Like Me, Don't Stop Belevin', 'Hall of Fame, ''Girl On Fire, Dark Side, Outcast, Here Comes the Sun ''e molte altre :D Sulla wiki Cercherò di rendere migliore questa fantastica wiki! Inoltre, le medaglie di cui sono orgogliosa sono quella per la partecipazione alla Wiki per 100 giorni di fila (sono la terza utente ad avere questa medaglia! U.U) e le due Modifiche Fortunate che ho avuto (alias quella per la 32000° modifica e quella per la 36000° modifica) ^3^ Fan Fiction Questo è il mio profilo su EFP: ery98sole. Sto scrivendo una fan fiction sulla mia immaginaria quinta stagione: Kaos into music (ultimo capitolo: 18). La conosci? Ecco a voi la poesia che ha scritto e recitato Blake Jenner nell'ultimo episodio di The Glee Project 2: I'm that guy. Sono il ragazzo che persisterà nel suo cammino Sono il ragazzo che ti farà ridere Sono il ragazzo che combatte con se stesso per aprirsi Sono il ragazzo che ha avuto il cuore a pezzi Sono il ragazzo che è sempre stato per conto suo Sono il ragazzo che si è sentito solo Sono il ragazzo che ti tiene la mano Sono il ragazzo che si alzerà e sarà uomo Sono il ragazzo che cerca di migliorare le cose Sono il ragazzo metà cubano più bianco di sempre Sono il ragazzo che ha perso più di quello che ha vinto Sono il ragazzo che è cambiato senza mai arrendersi Sono il ragazzo che non siete riusciti a vedere Sono quel ragazzo, e quel ragazzo sono io. Glee-logo-Tutto o niente-Brittany.jpg Glee-italia-fb-page.jpg Glee by Belle star.jpg Glee♥♥.jpg RyderLynn.png|Sono fan di Ryder Jcgeklaine.jpg|Mi piace la coppia Klaine Finchel-305.png|Mi piace la coppia Finchel Blaaakkee.jpg|E' o non è bellissimo e bravo? Ryder kitty jake marley.jpg|Tutti insieme appassionatamente! Glee & materchef usa.jpg|Amo questa immagine 670px-0,670,0,330-Tumblr mp4i5jUtIA1s5u0m5o1 500.jpg Season five.jpg I'm that guy.png|La più bella poesia di sempre Kyder-Bel Grissino-2.jpg|Kyder *-* samcedes.png|Samcedes *_*